Agitation occurs in 30-40% of patients as they emerge from coma after a traumatic brain injury. This study looks at the role of amitriptyline, a tricyclic antidepressant with potent norepinephrine re-uptake inhibiting properties, in the management of this agitation. This was done by comparing the frequency of agitation for one week pre-drug with the subsequent two weeks after the drug was initiated in 42 consecutive agitated brain injured subjects.